


Never say "Don't cry"

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Alma is going to fuck up some arseholes, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lady Summers is pissed, terrible things happen to Hyde (and indirectly Jekyll)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Lady Summers finds Hyde a complete mess and goes into mum mode.
Kudos: 20





	Never say "Don't cry"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moon_hedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/gifts).



Lady Summers had told Dr. Jekyll's butler to give her a telephone call, if there was a problem with his master he couldn't deal with on his own. Thus Poole had called her earlier, saying that Mr. Hyde was “unwell”.

But when she entered the lab, she saw that this had been a gross understatement.

Glass shards were lying on the floor, the mirror was fractured and Mr. Hyde was curled up against it, his upper body unclothed. He was crying like a mourning woman and his head was buried in his arms. But at least he hadn't harmed himself this time.

“Mr. Hyde?”, she spoke softly.

He looked up. “Mi-Milady … i-is that y-you?”

She frowned.

Of course he couldn't quite make her out. His acid green eyes were so overflowing with tears, that his sight had to be really blurry.

“Yes, it's me”, she answered and crouched down to him. “What happened?”

He just cried harder and buried his head back in his arms.

_I can't talk about it!_

Alright, this was serious. Hyde usually had no problems talking about his troubles to her. But if he couldn't even tell her mentally, this had to be dark.

She put a hand on his shoulder and massaged it gently.

“May I look into your mind?”

He lifted his head to look at her tearfully, then nodded his consent.

What she saw appalled her and filled her with intense wrath.

Suddenly she felt the urge to go straight to Soho and murder a few bastards.

But that was out of question, as Hyde had just sunk into her arms and was now bawling into her chest.

When Lady Summers looked at the mirror, she beheld Dr. Jekyll's opaque reflection, cowering against the glass, crying as well.

It tore her heart in two.

“Don't cry”, she wanted to say. But it would have been the wrong words.

So she said nothing. She just hugged the poor boy tightly and let him pour his grief out.

After a while he had cried himself to sleep in her arms. She and Poole brought him to Dr. Jekyll's bedroom and tucked him in bed.

Sadly, she stroked his café noir brown hair.

“Stay with him”, she told the elderly butler. He nodded solemnly.

She went down to Dr. Jekyll's office, where she knew was a telephone.

She had a phone call to make.

The bastards, who had done this to Mr. Hyde (and Dr. Jekyll), would get what they deserved.

And Lady Summers' sister Alma would be more than delighted to make sure of that.


End file.
